NiGHTS La Noche en que las estrellas cayeron
by JackWallace
Summary: Elise y Chris son dos chicos alemanes que viven en la apacible ciudad de Munich, Elise quiere ser una gran atleta y Chris el mejor pianista del mundo, pero cuando un viejo enemigo quiera robarles su valor, la aventura comenzará!
1. Prólogos 1 y 2 & Capítulo 1

_"En cada uno de nosotros duerme un extranjero con cara desconocida. _

_Nos mantiene por el intermedio del sueño y nos hace saber cuánto_

_la visión que tiene de nosotros difiere de la en que nosotros nos complacemos"._

**Carl Jung**

Prólogo 1.- Chris Browndrick

Era un día soleado, como esos típicos días de primavera, donde las flores caían sobre las aguas y los niños pequeños corrían por las calles. Un día tranquilo en el centro de Münich. En esta ciudad, en el antiguo barrio de Laim, existía el famoso orfanato "Liebe zu den Kindern", conocido simplemente como "Kindern" por sus habitantes. La cantidad de niños era impresionante, pero lo era más la infraestructura del lugar, y, aunque sólo le llegaba a los talones a la archiconocida Catedral de la Virgen, el edificio era conocido por todo el país, y gente de todas partes del mundo acudía para adoptar a un niño…

- Tocarás en el próximo evento del orfanato –dijo la señora Rumsfield-

- Si, señora –dijo Chris-

- Tocarás la Sonata de luz de Luna de Beethoven –sentenció la rectora-

- Si, señora.

Chris era un músico excepcional, podía hacer cualquier partitura con sólo verla, sin duda sería una leyenda del arte, reconocido en todo el mundo. Era un chico alegre y carismático, popular, tenía empatía y solía ser solidario, la Sra. Rumsfield no había querido dejarlo ir porque sin duda alguna era su orgullo, la pieza maestra, la atracción principal del lugar. Para cada recepción de padres, cada mes, Chris Browndrick era el centro, lo más grande, lo mejor. Pero algo pasaba, el chico estaba perdiendo el brillo de su rostro, la expresión de alegría se estaba borrando, tocar el piano ya no le daba la alegría de antes, y eso le daba pavor.

- Señora…-dijo Chris-

- ¿Si hijo? -dijo Rumsfield, quien lo llamaba así por inercia-

- Tengo algo que decirle… es que… ya no quiero tocar el piano…

Prólogo 2.- Elise Carlwhite

Ya era de mañana, y Elise, como todas las mañanas, asistió al estadio olímpico de Munich para correr sus 4 horas diarias regulares. Elise era una niña muy linda, pelirroja de pelo largo, ojos azules y varias pecas en la cara. Tenia un gran sueño: Representar a su país en las olimpiadas, corriendo los cien metros planos femeninos, y su debut estaba cerca, ya que la semana siguiente comenzaría el campeonato nacional olímpico para las niñas como ella, chicas de todo el país irían a competir, y la competencia no estaba para nada fácil.

Elise se detuvo a tomar un poco de agua y estirar los músculos para seguir corriendo luego, cuando de repente escuchó una voz femenina detrás…

- ¿Así que tú eres Elise Carlwhite verdad?

Nuestra protagonista dio la vuelta, y se encontró con una chica rubia, más alta que ella, quizás mayor en edad, de ojos verdes y de mirada penetrante, Elise fue hacia ella para saludarle, ya que la chica blonda iba con ropa de competencia.

- Si, soy yo, mucho gusto –en ese momento le extendió la mano con una tierna sonrisa en el rostro-

La chica rubia la miró hacia abajo, y al ver que Elise tenía su mano estirada, puso una cara de extrañeza y le dijo:

- No me interesa saludar a un niñato como tú…

Y la chica rubia se fue, no sin antes amenazarla con humillarla en la competencia mientras se alejaba. Y entonces fue como la pobre Elise, con lágrimas en los ojos, vio alejarse aún con la mano estirada, a la que había creído -en un primer instante- podía ser su primer gran amiga en el certamen…

Capítulo I.- Mi nombre es NiGHTS!

Chris se encontraba en su habitación, recordando las crudas palabras que la Sra. Rumsfield le había dicho cuando se le ocurrió cometer el fatal error de revelarle que no tenía intenciones de seguir con su pasión, su querido piano…

- ¡De qué hablas mocoso!, ¡Si sigues aquí es porque tus conciertos le traen fama a este lugar, si sigo estando en este antro de niñatos es porque gano dinero a costa tuya y de los niños que viven a costa mía!, el día en que puedas escapar de aquí será cuando yo muera de vieja, y hasta entonces, tendrás que aguantarlo si no te gusta, así que te recomiendo que vayas a tu habitación a practicar esa partitura, si no quieres quedarte sin comida por hoy…

Claro, la Sra. Rumsfield nunca quiso de verdad a Chris, si no que sólo aparentaba que éste era su protegido por la extraordinaria y precoz habilidad musical del niño, pero, por alguna razón, Chris lo ignoraba, o hasta hoy no lo había querido ver...

- ¿Por qué?, ¿por qué?

Esa pregunta se repetía infinitamente en la cabeza del chico prodigio, ¿cuál era la razón de semejante desgracia?, imagina, amigo lector, que tu propia madre te diga que el único motivo por el cual sigues viviendo en su casa es por la subvención que el estado le entrega a ella por tenerte como hijo. Ese sentimiento es el que Chris estaba viviendo en ese instante, esa noche no comió, así que trató de dormir un poco para pasar el trago amargo que su única imagen maternal -hasta ese momento- le había dado.

Se vio en la recepción de padres de aquel mes, sentado enfrente de su piano, con la partitura de Beethoven y el orfanato atestado de gente, al frente de su mini-escenario se encontraban varios asientos dispuestos para ver el espectáculo, y los asientos estaban llenos, nadie más podría sentarse, toda la gente estaba esperando verlo a él, a su talento con el piano, al prodigio alemán Chris Browndrick, el chico que estaría en los libros de historia como una leyenda de la música mundial…

Chris se sentía extraño, las partituras eran borrosas y las teclas de su piano también, todo alrededor del lugar lo mareaba, de repente todo se hizo oscuro, y la gente comenzó a transformarse en seres terroríficos, todos eran monstruos de humo, un humo oscuro, con unos penetrantes ojos rojos que no dejaban de mirarlo, y de un momento a otro, se vio corriendo, corriendo a toda la velocidad que daban sus pies, mientras que esas horrorosas sombras lo perseguían. Chris no recordaba cuanto corrió esa noche, pero no le importaba, sólo quería escapar de aquellos malvados seres.

De repente, a lo lejos, Chris vio una luz, una luz encandilante, el chico corrió aún con más fuerza, mientras que aquellas sombras no dejaban de atormentarlo para que se detuviera, y se lanzó a esa luz, como un penitente buscando su absolución.

El chico abrió los ojos, no supo cuanto tiempo estuvo desmayado, pero al abrirlos se halló en un lugar hermoso, maravilloso, más bello que ningún otro paisaje que sus sueños hayan sido capaces de crear, y todo aquello era suyo, no veía a nadie más en aquel increíble sitio. El chico se levantó y comenzó a caminar, el cielo era de un azul intenso, muy despejado, el sol no se veía por ningún lado pero claramente era de día, a lo lejos había una cordillera que rodeaba todo ese espacio, y estaba llena de colinas de las que caían unas hermosas cascadas. Mientras iba explorando se daba cuenta de que del verde pasto del piso salían unos géiseres de agua líquida, Chris se atrevió a tocarlos y se sorprendió al ver que era agua fría, que salía en grandes chorros de varios agujeros que había en el suelo.

El chico, ya más tranquilo, iba confiado caminando por el hermoso sector. Plataformas circulares de tierra flotaban mágicamente en el aire, donde pinos nevados por el rocío se hallaban en cada una. A lo lejos, Chris vio un bosque, hubiera querido verlo desde lo alto para estudiar su extensión, pero lamentablemente ya se había dado cuenta de que, a pesar que era un sueño, no podía elevarse del suelo, sólo podía saltar y hacer las cosas normales que un humano común y corriente podía hacer. No podía volar.

De repente, un grupo de seis criaturas voladoras se le puso en frente, el chico se detuvo. Estos seres eran personitas muy pequeñas, que medían poco más que la cabeza de Chris. Eran unas criaturas con alas rosadas, y tenían una aureola y una muy alargada cabeza, también tenían orejas puntiagudas y unos ojos muy abiertos, sus mejillas eran muy coloradas lo que les daba un aspecto extremadamente tierno, y no tenían nariz.

- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? –les dijo Chris tiernamente-

Las personitas no respondieron a lo que el chico les preguntó, sólo le miraban el rostro con sus abiertos ojos, y movían su cabeza de un lado a otro como estudiándolo, una de estas personitas tenía una caña de pescar verde con un pastel en el hilo, Chris quiso sacar el dulce postre para probarlo, pero las criaturas salieron volando. Simplemente ya habían visto quien era aquel visitante.

Chris siguió su camino lentamente, estudiando el lugar y maravillándose con todo lo que veía. De repente, al poco tiempo de comenzar a andar, se sintió observado. Miró hacia atrás varias veces, pero al creer que era otra de las personitas que recién había visto, siguió con su exploración. Sintió que le tocaron el hombro con el índice, el chico se dio la vuelta y nuevamente no vio nada, y al intentar retomar su excursión, se encontró con una gran criatura enfrente de sus ojos que le estaba sacando la lengua.

Nuestro amigo Chris se asustó y salió corriendo despavorido, pero no alcanzaron a pasar unos segundos para que el chico se diera cuenta que aquel ser iba volando a su lado.

- ¿Por qué corres? –le preguntó la criatura con voz dulce, casi como de una joven mujer-

El chico se detuvo, algo había en aquella criatura que ya no le daba miedo. De todas maneras se puso a mirar con cautela a aquel ser, era un ente de aspecto alargado, sus piernas parecían cubiertas por unos pantalones muy ajustados de color morado, con unas decoraciones de arte barroco a los costados. Sus dos pies estaban cubiertos por una especie de zapatos también ajustados, rosados desde los tobillos hasta la parte media de los pies, y con una franja dorada en aquella parte. Sus brazos y manos estaban cubiertos por una tela blanca, con decoraciones parecidas a las de sus piernas. La parte media de su cuerpo también era blanca, pero estaba cubierta por una chaqueta rosada con franjas doradas, con pequeñas estrellas decorando la ropa. Tenía una blonda dorada en la parte debajo de su cabeza y un diamante en su pecho, y en su cabeza tenía una especie de sombrero de arlequín que tenía una parte ovalada cubriéndole la frente. También, el sombrero tenía dos puntas hacia atrás con franjas que variaban entre el morado y un morado más claro, y aunque Chris no lo notara muy bien, la criatura no tenía muñecas ni cuello, y si los tenía, eran completamente invisibles.

Cuando Chris notó estas características, se dio cuenta que aquel ser era maravilloso. Su nuevo amigo volador tenía unos grandes y azules ojos, que miraban al niño con una mirada de comprensión y curiosidad.

- ¿Quién eres tú? –Dijo Chris, maravillado por el ser volador-

- ¡Mi nombre es NiGHTS!, y vengo por aquí bastante seguido, tú eres el pianista, ¿No es así? –Decía el ser mientras daba vueltas alrededor del chico-

- ¡Si!, pero, ¿Cómo lo sabes? –Preguntó Chris, con extrañeza-

- Suelo pasar regularmente por aquí –Dijo NiGHTS-

- ¿Y cómo jamás te había visto? –Dijo Chris, con más extrañeza aún-

- Quizás no le has prestado la suficiente atención a tus sueños, chico pianista… –dijo NiGHTS con dulzura-

Chris examinó a su nuevo amigo mientras éste volaba a su alrededor, y por más que trató de examinarlo, no pudo determinar si era hombre o mujer, y no pudo evitar preguntárselo.

- Oye, NiGHTS, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? –Dijo, Chris-

- ¡Por supuesto! – Dijo NiGHTS-

- ¿Qué eres? –Dijo Chris-

NiGHTS lo miró con dulzura y no dudó en responderle.

- Eso depende de ti, chico pianista, puedo ser desde el ser volador que ves ahora, ¡hasta la motocicleta más rápida del mundo! –Dijo NiGHTS, empuñando su mano al cielo con gesto ganador, mientras no dejaba de flotar en el aire-

Chris rió con el gesto del ser flotante, era la primera risa que tenía en mucho tiempo, pero lamentaba que sólo fuera en sueños. NiGHTS, adivinando sus pensamientos, lo compadeció:

- No pienses eso Chris, pronto comprenderás que los sueños pueden hacerse realidad…-dijo el arlequín mirando al piso-

El "chico pianista" se perdió en su autocompasión por un momento, hasta que ese pensamiento se disipó cuando el ser volador le propuso algo:

- ¿Quieres volar? –Dijo NiGHTS-

- ¡Claro! –Gritó Chris, con gran alegría-

- ¡Entonces qué estamos esperando! –Dijo el ser volador-

Y tomando NiGHTS a Chris de las manos, los dos nuevos amigos se elevaron en el aire y comenzaron a volar. Chris se sintió vivo ese día, como pocas veces en su vida. Siempre había pasado los días encerrado en el orfanato, practicando con su querido piano, y sólo en contadas ocasiones había salido de ahí para tomar aire puro. La Sra. Rumsfield lo tenía aprisionado engañándolo con la idea de que ella se ponía muy triste cada vez que se alejaba de su instrumento, pero en realidad era simplemente porque entre más partituras aprendiera Chris, más dinamismo tenían sus conciertos, y más llamaban la atención los días de adopción, por lo que más padres venían a adoptar niños, y, por consecuencia, más dinero ganaba la rectora. NiGHTS, sabiendo esta situación, tenía claro que el chico necesitaba libertad, y lo mejor que podía hacer la amigable criatura era entregarle esa sensación a través del vuelo.

NiGHTS siempre miraba al frente, volar era para el como el piano lo era para Chris, después de todo, NiGHTS había sido creado casi para ese propósito. Volar era lo que le daba sentido a su existencia, y se sentía feliz de hacerlo cuanto pudiera, porque si fuera por él, volaría por siempre.

El tiempo se hizo nada cuando llegaron al bosque. Chris pudo percatarse mientras estaban en el aire de que, tal como había pensado, el bosque era inmenso. Pequeños pajarillos pasaban a su lado, y si no fuera porque estos eran muy asustadizos, perfectamente hubiera podido tocarlos.

El chico sentía curiosidad por saber qué secretos escondía el bosque de este nuevo mundo al que había llegado, así que no dudó en bajar.

- NiGHTS, quiero ver el bosque… -Dijo Chris-

El amigo volador de Chris sonrió, y juntos bajaron hacia aquel lugar de ese mágico mundo.

Elise pensaba en su cuarto sobre el acontecimiento de esa tarde, era obvio que tendría que competir con ella en la carrera, pero en su inocencia se preguntaba el porqué de la mala actitud de la chica de cabello dorado. A Elise siempre le habían enseñado que en todas las competencias existía un término llamado "Fair Play" que había sido creado para el juego limpio, y si era así, ¿porqué la rubia la atormentaba de esa manera? Pensaba que eso era ilegal, que debían sacarla de competencia. ¿Y si la denunciaba?, no, mala idea, pensaba que a pesar de que "la rubia" –de quien ni siquiera sabía el nombre- la había molestado, no tenía que pagarle con la misma moneda. Así, reflexionando, cayó la noche y Elise decidió que al día siguiente pensaría mejor las cosas, y quizás iría a hablar con esa chica rubia…


	2. Capítulo 2

Capítulo II.- Ideyas?

Al dormirse, Elise se vio en medio de un estadio lleno de gente, rodeada de todas sus competidoras en la línea de partida. Elise fue examinando el rostro de sus contrincantes uno por uno, hasta que encontró el de esa chica rubia unos puestos más allá, mirándola con cara de ironía. El juez ya estaba pronto a lanzar el disparo de partida por lo que todas las chicas se prepararon. Elise incluida.

Cuando sonó el disparo, todas las chicas corrieron a la meta, menos Elise, que a los pocos segundos de comenzar se detuvo, sus piernas no respondían y no podía moverse, ¿qué estaba pasando?, ¿porqué no podía correr?

Sus respuestas llegaron al instante cuando el cielo se oscureció por completo, y Elise vio como todo el público del estadio comenzó en masa a reírse de ella, nuestra pobre amiga pelirroja quería romper en llanto, ¿porqué hacían eso?, ¿nadie podría ayudarla en aquel momento?

No alcanzó a seguir reflexionando cuando a sólo unos metros de ella apareció una silueta en el lugar donde estaba la chica rubia, era una figura negra completa, como alargada, tenía músculos desarrollados en los brazos y garras en las manos, y unos ojos rojos que la miraban fijamente. De repente, la figura sonrió diabólicamente, y toda la gente que estaba presente en el estadio se transformó en horrendos seres oscuros de ojos rojos. Y ahí estaba, al final de la pista estaba el portal de luz para entrar al mundo de los sueños. Sin pensarlo ella lo cruzó, mientras veía como todas las criaturas de ese lugar la perseguían sin misericordia.

- ¿Ideyas? –Dijo Chris, extrañado-

- Si, Ideyas –Dijo NiGHTS, sonriendo-

- Que nombre tan raro para los valores…

Vamos por partes. Lo que NiGHTS quería explicarle al joven concertista era que las Ideyas eran la conciencia de los visitantes representada materialmente en forma de esferas. Metafóricamente hablando claramente era algo sin ningún sentido, pero éste era el mundo de los sueños. Un arlequín volador tampoco es muy explicable.

¿Y qué pasó con Elise? Bueno, ella también llegó a Nightopia.

Elise despertó en un mundo parecido al de donde comenzó su viaje nuestro amigo Chris, y al hacerlo sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas en una reacción obvia al ver tan hermoso lugar después de la horrible pesadilla que había vivido en ese oscuro estadio. Su mente trató de olvidar aquel episodio y la chica puso todos sus esfuerzos en contemplar aquel bello paisaje. Al comenzar su viaje inmediatamente le llamó la atención la falta del sol, todo en ese mundo era muy bello pero ¿cómo no podía haber sol en algún lado?, ella había sido criada con la frase "no mires directamente al sol ya que tus ojos se pueden dañar", por lo que supuso que ese lugar tan hermoso había pensado en ella y no había sol para que sus ojos no se dañaran, pero el ente luminoso que todos vemos en el cielo era siempre para ella un punto de orientación, y en este vasto mundo, ¿cómo podría orientarse entonces? Rogaba para tener la suerte de encontrar la salida de aquella bella visión al momento de despertar, ya que todo era muy real, el sueño más lúcido que jamás había tenido, y por eso pasaba por su mente la idea de que quizás no podría salir y se quedaría ahí para siempre.

Conforme exploraba, Elise se iba maravillando con lo que aquel lugar le ofrecía, miraba las cascadas, las plataformas voladoras y las personitas aladas. El aire del lugar era muy puro, por lo que cerró los ojos para respirar una bocanada de aire que la llenó de energía. Para su sorpresa, al abrir los ojos, se vio rodeada de 5 esferas de colores muy brillantes que danzaban alrededor de su cuerpo, una era blanca, otra era verde, otra azul, una amarilla y por último, la esfera más brillante de todas y que inmediatamente llamó a atención de la chica corredora, la esfera roja.

- Esas esferas se llaman Ideyas, chica corredora… -le dijo una dulce voz detrás de ella-

Elise dio la vuelta y se encontró nada más y nada menos que con nuestro amigo púrpura volador mirándola con dulzura. La primera imagen que le vino a la mente a la "chica corredora" al ver al amigable ser (cuya condición de "amigable" la chica desconocía hasta ese momento) fue aquella aterradora figura oscura con sonrisa diabólica que la persiguió entre las sombras antes de entrar en el mundo de los sueños, y en una apresurada reacción, salió corriendo asustada a todo lo que sus pies podían dar, cerrando los ojos hasta que no sintió sus pies moverse.

Cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo, se vio volando en los aires, sintiendo una brisa de aire a alta velocidad mientras que veía a pequeñas criaturas multicolor de aspecto raro esquivando las acrobacias que hacía en el aire, pero claro, ella con la emoción del vuelo no había notado que quien la llevaba por el cielo era nada más y nada menos que el arlequín que ya conocemos…

- ¿Se siente bien el aire, chica corredora? –Le preguntó NiGHTS-

Elise miró a nuestro amigo púrpura y se asustó, se soltó de su mano y cayó. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando una especie de choza pequeña con textura de espuma la recibió, la criatura voladora bajó y posó flotando a su lado.

- ¿Porqué todos se asustan al verme? –Dijo NiGHTS, desanimado-

La chica miró a la criatura púrpura y se dio cuenta que aquel ser de mirada inocente no podía ser quien la había asustado antes de llegar donde ahora se encontraba, y decidió darle una oportunidad a NiGHTS.

- No es tu culpa, son cosas mías… -dijo Elise-

El arlequín fanático de los aires miró extrañado a la chica pelirroja, intentando adivinar qué le había sucedido para que dijera eso.

- Mi nombre es NiGHTS –Dijo, estirándole la mano para presentarse-

- ¡Hola NiGHTS! Mi nombre es Elise Carlwhite –devolviendo el saludo con una tierna sonrisa-

- ¿No me preguntarás quien soy? O… ¿qué soy? –Dijo NiGHTS, extrañado-

- ¿Y porqué debería hacerlo? Estás aquí hablándome y se te ve preocupado por mí así que debes ser alguien amable, sólo saber eso me basta –Dijo Elise, sonriendo-

- Qué extraña eres… -Dijo NiGHTS, rascándose la cabeza-

Elise rió. Ella era una gran atleta pero jamás había podido elevarse, por lo que aquel ser que le había hecho conocer el cómo era volar no tenía porqué ver con la tenebrosa escena del estadio que había tenido que pasar, y eso, sumado a la naturaleza educada y sin rencor de la niña, le hacía pensar que no tenía porqué juzgar a su nuevo amigo, porque después de todo, Elise estaba en lo correcto, NiGHTS no había tenido nada que ver con el incidente.

- Oh, y toma, olvidaste esto –Dijo NiGHTS, y mágicamente hizo aparecer las 5 esferas "Ideyas" de Elise-

- Gracias, pero… ¿qué son estas cosas? –Dijo Elise, confundida-

- ¿Cosas? Son Ideyas, son tus virtudes y deseos convertidos en una forma en que puedas verlos – Dijo NiGHTS-

- Pero, ¿para qué yo voy a querer ver todo eso? –Dijo Elise, extrañada-

- Porque es la única manera en que sepas que están ahí contigo. A veces la gente acostumbra a olvidar que tiene virtudes y esperanzas, chica corredora… -Dijo NiGHTS-

NiGHTS tenía razón, ¿Cuánta gente vive sin un sentido visible su existencia? Últimamente la frase "La vida no se vive, se sobrevive" era la que comenzaba a tomarse cada vez más como una forma de vida por el mundo real, y NiGHTS ya estaba acostumbrado a rondar por mundos así en la mente de las personas, donde las pesadillas habían dominado casi en su totalidad. El arlequín púrpura no podía intervenir en aquellos lugares, después de todo, aquellas personas atormentadas no tenían aquel precioso tesoro que el amo de las pesadillas buscaba, la ansiada Ideya roja.

- Si, supongo que tienes razón… -Dijo Elise, con un rostro entre confundido y pensativo-

- Creo que nuestros pequeños amigos merecen una explicación, ¿no crees? –Dijo NiGHTS mirando a la chica corredora-

Elise miró a su amigo volador y no entendió que quiso decir con eso, pero al levantar su rostro y ver a cuatro de aquellas personitas que había mirado con anterioridad volar por los aires de aquel mundo rodearla a ella y a NiGHTS, se dio cuenta a lo que se refería el arlequín volador.

La chica corredora se levantó y se volvió a las personitas que la rodeaban.

- Disculpen por caer en su casa –Dijo Elise, pidiéndoles excusas con las manos-

- Se llaman Nightopians –Dijo NiGHTS mirando a la chica-

- Oh, ya veo, entonces, disculpen Nightopians…

Las criaturas miraron a la chica, y las cuatro personitas cerraron sus ojos y sonrieron dulcemente al unísono, Elise sonrió y les devolvió el gesto. Las criaturas aladas se fueron volando como si nada hubiera pasado.

- No te preocupes chica corredora, este mundo es muy extenso, ya encontrarán un lugar donde continuar con su siesta –Dijo NiGHTS-

La chica corredora no paraba de maravillarse con ese lugar, si antes quería que esto terminase en algún momento, ahora no quería despertar nunca y quedarse ahí para siempre, encerrada en aquel bello sueño del que ignoraba que despertar muy pronto, mejor dicho, unos segundos después.

Elise comenzó a sentirse extraña, vacía. De repente, se vio sus brazos y piernas y se dio cuenta de que estaba desapareciendo, se asustó y miró al arlequín volador, quien sin dejar de flotar estaba mirando al suelo…

- Creo que ha llegado la hora de que te vayas -Dijo NiGHTS, apenado-

La chica pelirroja ahí tomó conciencia de lo que le pasaba. Así es, era nada más y nada menos que estaba despertando…

Chris prosiguió su conversación sobre las Ideyas con NiGHTS, supo que eran esferas de colores de brillos encandilantes, conoció el significado de cada una, y que la principal era la Ideya roja, la del valor.

- ¿O sea que la Ideya roja no la tiene todo el mundo? –Dijo Chris, sorprendido-

- Así es –Dijo NiGHTS-

- O sea que sólo quienes posean la Ideya roja pueden verte… -Dijo Chris-

- Buena reflexión… -Dijo NiGHTS mirando al cielo-

Chris comenzaba a disfrutar cada vez más ese mundo acompañado de aquel ser volador que no era ni hombre ni mujer. Todo ahí era tan hermoso, que Chris dudaba si volvería a ver todo eso de nuevo alguna vez. Sin embargo, en medio de esa felicidad, nuestro amigo comenzó a desaparecer, y su visión comenzó a irse a negro.

- Creo que ya tienes que irte, chico pianista… -Dijo NiGHTS, mirando al piso-

- ¿Volveré a verte NiGHTS? –Dijo Chris con el último aliento que le quedaba dentro del sueño-

- ¡No sabes cuan seguro estoy de que sí! –Dijo NiGHTS, mientras volaba lejos dejando estelas de brillo detrás de el-

Y la visión de Chris se tornó negra, fue entonces cuando abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que había vuelto a la realidad.


	3. Capítulo 3

Capítulo III.- ¡Dualización!

Chris despertó y se sintió extraño, ¿había sido sólo un sueño? Todo aquello había sido tan real… el aire, las personitas, NiGHTS… Definitivamente eso era algo inolvidable y que no podía ser un simple producto de su mente de músico. Chris se sentó en su cama sintiendo todavía el denso pero agradable olor del bosque en el que había estado con su nuevo amigo púrpura recientemente.

El chico pianista se levantó de su cama y comenzó su rutina de costumbre: Fue al lugar donde todos los chicos del orfanato desayunaban para comer algo, y luego se dirigió a su habitación con su querido piano a ensayar la partitura de Beethoven que la señora Rumsfield le había entregado un día antes, había comenzado a practicarla cuando de pronto sus manos pararon de moverse. En ese momento una extraña melodía comenzó a recorrer la cabeza de nuestro protagonista, e inconscientemente comenzó a tocarla.

La simpleza de la pieza que estaba tocando maravilló al chico. No era una melodía brillante, pero sin embargo por un motivo extraño Chris se enamoró perdidamente de ella, y como el niño tenía buena memoria (la había desarrollado gracias a muchas partituras que había aprendido) la mantuvo en la cabeza toda la tarde y no dejó de tocarla, olvidando por completo la Sonata Luz de Luna.

Se había concentrado tanto en su piano que había olvidado almorzar, por lo que al caer la tarde sintió una gran hambre. Su estómago le imploró piedad por lo que tuvo que dejar de tocar y bajar a comer algo. No necesitaba mucho, sólo unos panecillos y leche. Sabía que la señora Rumsfield no le reclamaría al estar tanto tiempo encerrado ya que mientras el chico estuviera ensayando su partitura para el concierto por ella que se quedará ahí y no saliera jamás.

Cuando Chris pasó por un gran pasillo del orfanato, su mirada se encontró con la de la señora Rumsfield, ella al notar su presencia trató de darle al pequeño músico una mirada despectiva y pedante para hacerle recordar la situación del día anterior, sin embargo su mirada cambió a la de un terror controlado cuando vio que en los ojos de Chris había un brillo especial mayor a cualquiera que ella hubiera visto antes en la vida del chico pianista. Chris se percató de esto y trató de imponerle él su mirada triunfante a la tutora malvada. Obviamente se había dado cuenta de que en ese duelo de miradas, él era quien había ganado.

Rápidamente se hizo de noche y nuestro chico pianista contempló el cielo a través del gran ventanal de su habitación. La Sra. Rumsfield desde pequeño le había dado varias regalías, entre ellas una habitación enorme, siempre lo había tratado bien y con un gran cariño fingido. Cuando la señora tuvo el incidente con Chris, simplemente no creyó conveniente quitarle todo, ya que en el fondo tenía miedo de que el niño en verdad cumpliera sus amenazas de dejar el piano.

Ya era medianoche y Chris comenzó a cerrar sus párpados continuamente y estuvo apunto de quedarse dormido de pie varias veces, por lo que decidió irse a su cama inmediatamente. Le vino un sueño tan repentino que no recordaba a su amigo púrpura volador, ni tampoco imaginaba la aventura que tendría que vivir luego, justamente con aquella criatura.

El chico pianista cerró sus ojos y se quedó profundamente dormido. Su alma gritó de alegría cuando se dio cuenta que había vuelto nada más y nada menos que al mismo hermoso lugar que había visitado el día anterior. Ahí estaban las géisers helados, y los Nightopians volando y agitando sus alas que tenían un divertido ruido de pequeñas turbinas. Se sentó a esperar con ilusión la llegada de su amigo NiGHTS, pero esperó minutos, quizás horas, no contó el tiempo, sólo sabía que su amigo nunca llegó. Chris pensó que a lo mejor debía de andar por ahí volando y decidió ir a buscarlo por aquel mundo onírico. Pudo acariciar a los Nightopians, se mojó en los géiseres helados y olió cada planta que encontró. Pasaron las horas, y a pesar de lo magnífico que era todo, Chris seguía preocupándose por no haber encontrado aún a aquel arlequín púrpura volador. ¿Dónde estaría NiGHTS?, ¿se habría ido?, ¿quizás había desaparecido?, o quizás sólo había sido un producto de su imaginación y en verdad el arlequín jamás había existido. Con todas esas dudas a cuestas, Chris sabía que NiGHTS debía andar por ahí, el problema era saber dónde.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio que un gran número de Nightopians volaban velozmente hacia el lado contrario al que él caminaba, iban con cara de asustados, como si estuvieran escapando de algo. Volteó, y notó como feas y amorfas criaturas multicolores pasaban encima de él, efectivamente estaban persiguiendo a los Nightopians. Chris pensó que debía buscar a NiGHTS lo antes posible para consultarle qué era lo que estaba pasando, por lo que corrió y lo llamó varias veces. Continuaba en su búsqueda cuando de repente una voz lo alertó de algo:

- ¡Chris, al suelo!

El chico pianista hizo por inercia lo que la voz le dijo, y sintió pasar una gran corriente de aire sobre su cuerpo, como si una criatura más grande que un Nightopian hubiera intentado atacarlo. Al levantar su mirada, comprobó que una de esas criaturas feas que había visto antes había querido golpearlo.

- ¡Chris, soy yo, por aquí! –Repitió la voz-

Chris giró la vista y encontró nada menos que a su amigo NiGHTS encerrado en una celda pequeña, rodeada de vidrios transparentes que le impedían a nuestro amigo volador poder salir.

- ¡NiGHTS!, ¿Qué haces ahí encerrado?

- ¡No hay tiempo para eso, luego te explico, ahora debes sacarme de aquí!

- ¡¿Y cómo se supone que haga eso? –Dijo Chris, asustado-

- ¡Debemos dualizarnos! –Dijo NiGHTS-

- ¿Dualizarnos?, ¿qué es…

- ¡Cuidado!

NiGHTS alcanzó a advertir a Chris sobre un nuevo ataque de aquella criatura extraña, que falló de nuevo en su cometido de atacar al niño.

- ¡¿Qué es eso de dualizarnos NiGHTS? –Dijo Chris, quien nunca había escuchado esa palabra-

- Caray… ¿Por qué siempre es lo mismo? –Dijo NiGHTS, quien no entendía porqué los humanos no tenían la capacidad de dualizarse entre ellos-. Mira Chris, dualizarse es que los dos podamos unirnos y así tú serás yo y yo seré tú, ¿entiendes?

- No –Dijo Chris, quien de verdad no comprendía nada-

- Bueno, ya lo entenderás, ¡ahora no hay tiempo!, ¡estira tu mano en el cristal!

- ¿Así está bien? –Dijo el chico, extendiendo la palma de su mano sobre el cristal de la prisión-

- Si, ahora Chris, ¡prepárate para vivir una experiencia que nunca antes has vivido! –Dijo NiGHTS, y estirando su mano sobre el mismo lugar del cristal en que lo tenía Chris, una luz roja comenzó a salir de la mano del chico pianista, una luz de gran potencia brilló en todo el lugar, y mágicamente, el cuerpo de Chris había desaparecido, dejando a NiGHTS flotando fuera de la prisión-

- ¡No, no lo puedo creer! –Dijo Chris, con un sentimiento extraño entre miedo y asombro-

- ¡Felicidades chico pianista!, ahora tú estás en mi cuerpo y yo también, ahora yo soy tú y tú eres yo, los dos tenemos dominio sobre este cuerpo y somos la misma persona –Dijo NiGHTS-

- Pero, ¡cómo puede ser posible! –Dijo el niño, alucinado-

- Es algo que no se puede explicar con palabras, ¡lo que debes hacer es sentirlo! –Dijo NiGHTS, y así comenzó a volar rápidamente en dirección a esa horrible criatura que ya se preparaba para atacar de nuevo-

- ¡Esto es increíble! –Dijo Chris, sintiendo lo que era volar de verdad-

- ¿Eso crees?, ¡pues no has visto nada! –Dijo NiGHTS, quien de la nada comenzó a dar vueltas en el aire a una velocidad endiablada, en dirección al monstruo de amorfa apariencia-

- NiGHTS, creo que estoy mareado –Dijo Chris, quien sentía náuseas-

- Tranquilo, resiste hasta que terminemos con este, ¡no quiero que me manches el traje! –Dijo NiGHTS, bromeando-

Y así fue como el ser púrpura volador llegó a posarse en frente del monstruo –quien también podía volar, aunque con unas alas coloridas y casi tan grandes como él-, le hizo una mueca de burla con la cara y, en un segundo, lo rodeó con una vuelta en el aire. Mágicamente en aquel espacio demarcado por el brillo que destellaba NiGHTS, apareció un agujero negro, que se tragó al monstruo sin darle tiempo de darse cuenta.

- ¿Cómo hiciste eso? –Dijo Chris, maravillado-

- Digamos que tengo el talento –Dijo NiGHTS-

- ¿El talento de hacer desaparecer monstruos? –Dijo Chris, quien se preguntaba cómo podía haber soportado todo eso sin vomitar-

- Así es, ya verás como te gustará eso de dar vueltas, es lo mejor de poder volar –Dijo NiGHTS, quien siguió volando a una velocidad más relajada-

- ¡Mira NiGHTS!, ¡Allá hay más de esas criaturas! –Dijo Chris, quien avistaba criaturas parecidas pero con otra forma y colores-

- Tranquilo, acabaremos con todas ellas, ¡para eso están Super NiGHTS y su fiel compañero Super Chris!

- ¿No puedes ser tú el ayudante? – Dijo Chris, quien quería ser el súperhéroe-

- ¿Puedes volar? –Dijo NiGHTS-

- Creo que no –Dijo Chris, desanimado-

- Tranquilo, cuando lo logres serás el superhéroe

- ¿Y podré hacerlo? –Dijo Chris-

- Eso sólo depende de tí, ¡sólo debes confiar en ti mismo! –Dijo NiGHTS, quien ya había hecho un gran agujero negro que se había tragado a seis de esas criaturas de un sopetón-

- ¿Cómo se llaman esas cosas? – Dijo Chris -

- Se llaman Nighmarens, son criaturas feas que te atacan o sólo quieren asustarte…

- Ya entiendo…

- Bueno, pues ahora que sabes qué son esas criaturas, procura no andar por Nightopia sólo.

- ¿Nightopia? –Dijo Chris-

- Si, Nightopia –Dijo NiGHTS, quien había encontrado unos Nightmarens pequeños que podía aventar lejos con las manos-

- ¿Nightopia es este lugar? –Preguntó Chris-

- Nightopia es todo lo que ves aquí –Dijo NiGHTS-

- ¿Y esas criaturas feas son de Nightopia también? –Dijo Chris-

- No, –Dijo NiGHTS- ellas son de un lugar muy oscuro llamado Nightmare.

- ¿Y Nightmare es como Nightopia? –Dijo Chris-

- No –Dijo NiGHTS, quien había hecho una gran vuelta arrastrando a varios Nightmarens que estaban volando por ahí al agujero negro- Nightmare es el lugar donde reinan las pesadillas, es todo lo contrario a lo que ves en Nightopia.

- ¿Y entonces, porqué estas cosas están aquí? –Dijo Chris-

- Porque un señor muy malo y feo las trajo –Dijo NiGHTS, que se puso serio-

- ¿Y quién es ese señor malo y feo? –Preguntó Chris, extrañado-

- Ya lo sabrás cuando haya más tiempo, chico pianista, ahora, ¡a acabar con todos los Nightmarens! –Dijo NiGHTS, apresurando el vuelo-

- ¡Si, a acabar con todos! –Dijo Chris, quien se sintió inspirado al acabar con todas esas criaturas-

Fue una tarea larga pero divertida, buscaron en todos los rincones de aquel mundo y no quedó un solo Nightmaren que pudiera seguir molestando. Cuando comprobaron que todo estaba tranquilo y que los Nightopians ya no tenían miedo, bajaron al piso y de desdualizaron.

- Pobres criaturas –Dijo Chris- Supongo que escapaban por miedo de ver a esos Nightmarens, ¿no?

- No solo es "miedo" de verlos, los Nightopians son el plato favorito de los Nightmarens –Dijo NiGHTS-

- ¿Qué? –Dijo Chris, asombrado-

- Lo que escuchas, los Nightmarens se comen a esas tiernas "criaturas" que se llaman Nightopians.

- Wow, con razón tenían tanto miedo –Dijo Chris, apenado-

- Sí, ¡pero nosotros podemos dualizarnos y acabaremos con todos esos Nightmarens! – Dijo NiGHTS, con voz triunfal-

- ¿Cómo es eso de "acabaremos"?, ¿No lo hemos hecho ya? –Dijo Chris-

- ¿Hecho ya? Nada de eso chico pianista, aún falta mucho por hacer, esta es sólo una parte de Nightopia –Dijo NiGHTS, un poco apesadumbrado por el trabajo que se le venía encima, pero animado a la vez por tener una nueva aventura desde ahora.-

- Bueno, ¿y qué estamos esperando NiGHTS?, ¡continuemos!

- Lo haremos luego, pero antes debemos visitar a un viejo amigo –Dijo NiGHTS, quien tomó a Chris de las manos y se lo llevó volando hacia su próximo destino-.


	4. Capítulo 4

_¡Hola! Antes que todo quiero saludarte y darte las gracias por seguir pendiente de esta historia. Quiero pedir disculpas a los lectores por el tiempo en que demoró en salir el capítulo 4, pero no me gustó como había quedado y decidí que debía editarlo. Pasaron casi dos años y nunca lo hice, pero ahora ya está disponible para que lo disfruten. Mi intención es terminar esta historia, así que si creían que quedaría incompleta, no se preocupen por ello. También, arreglé algunos diálogos y signos de puntuación en los capítulos anteriores. Denles un vistazo si quieren. ¡Gracias nuevamente!_

Capítulo IV.- La Dream Gate

Owl era un búho a la antigua. Daba la impresión de ser un clásico bibliotecario con aspecto de bonachón por su sweater azul y su chaqueta roja, tenía unas enormes cejas y unos lentes pequeños que le daban un aspecto sabio y a la vez simpático. Se encontraba durmiendo en el borde de una majestuosa fuente de agua ubicada en el centro de la Dream Gate, el ya estaba viejo para pasar volando todo el día y cuando no tenía un visitante se aburría, y se dormía inevitablemente. La Dream Gate era una hermosa plaza con entablados de ladrillo rojos, los cuales tenían caminos a varias puertas que permitían acceder a distintas partes de la Dimensión de la Noche. Por razones obvias, en Dream Gate estaba siempre sólo la luna en el cielo cada vez que llegaba un visitante, y hoy no era la excepción, pero Owl no sabía que un nuevo visitante vendría, y con NiGHTS.

No me malinterpreten, no es que a Owl le desagradara NiGHTS, sino que esa actitud rebelde del ser volador chocaba con la actitud senil de un búho veterano como Owl, NiGHTS era una criatura simpática y había acompañado a Owl en varias ocasiones de soledad, pero el búho prefería mil veces la tranquilidad de la Dream Gate desierta a tener como huésped a alguien tan inquieto como NiGHTS.

De repente, de la puerta que daba a Nightopia salió un gran resplandor. Eran NiGHTS y Chris que habían llegado a la Dream Gate. Chris vio el lugar al que había llegado y le pareció increíblemente familiar a uno de los patios centrales de su orfanato, se lo iba a comentar a NiGHTS cuando notó que éste volaba acercándose lentamente a un búho que dormitaba al borde de la fuente.

NiGHTS se sentó al lado de Owl y lo miró un momento, apreció como descansaba, se acercó más a él, y lo despertó a la manera que sólo a una criatura así de particular se le ocurriría:

- ¡Boo!

El búho lanzó un alarido de susto y sus pequeños lentes casi se cayeron al suelo, Owl miró inmediatamente hacia el lado a ver qué cosa lo había despertado, y cuando se dio cuenta que era NiGHTS, dijo lo obvio:

- ¡NiGHTS!

- ¡El que viste y calza abuelito!

- ¡Cómo que abuelito! –Dijo Owl-

- Tranquilo, es una broma… abuelito.

- Ay NiGHTS, tú nunca cambiarás, ¿verdad?

- ¿Cambiar yo?, ¡pero si soy adorable! –Dijo NiGHTS-

Owl iba a continuar su discusión habitual con NiGHTS cuando notó que Chris estaba mirando la acción con una risa tímida en el rostro.

- ¡NiGHTS!, ¡Has traído un visitante!

- Su nombre es Chris –Dijo NiGHTS-

- Bueno Chris, bienvenido a la Dream Gate –Dijo Owl-

- ¿La… Dream Gate? –Dijo Chris, alucinado-

- Si, la Dream Gate, este es el lugar al que llegan todos los niños como tú que entran al mundo de los sueños.

- Niños, ¿Como yo? –Dijo Chris, extrañado-

- Si, todos los niños que poseen tanto valor como tú entran a la Dreamgate. –Dijo Owl-

- ¿Valor, yo? Yo no tengo valor, ni siquiera puedo atreverme a estar enfrente de un piano ahora…

- Vamos Chris –Dijo NiGHTS-, ¿tú eres el chico pianista no es así?, ¡no deberías dejar que algo te afecte en lo que más te gusta hacer!

- Si, pero, ya no tengo ánimos para eso…

Owl observó la situación y llamó a NiGHTS un momento, los dos se situaron a un costado de la fuente a hablar entre susurros después de que Chris había recuperado la sonrisa con una mueca increíblemente divertida que le había hecho el arlequín volador.

- NiGHTS, la Ideya aún brilla en él –Dijo Owl-

- Si abuelito, no te…

- ¿¡Cómo que abuelito! –Dijo el búho, aunque ya estaba acostumbrado a lo de "abuelito"-

- Bah, discúlpame, es la costumbre de decirte así, ya eres viejito y entonces…

- ¡NiGHTS! –Exclamó Owl-

- Perdón, perdón –Dijo NiGHTS, excusándose con las manos-, Chris anda conmigo y no le sucederá nada.

- ¿Tú siempre eres tan simple, verdad? NiGHTS, él ha vuelto –exagerando la frase "ha vuelto" en el rostro al arlequín-, y cada vez es más fuerte, si se le ocurre aparecer cuando estés desprevenido quizás estés perdido.

NiGHTS se apartó unos centímetros de Owl, mirándolo con extrañeza.

- Me sorprende de ti abuel… perdón, Owl. ¿Qué acaso no confías en mí? –Dijo la criatura mágica-

- No es eso, NiGHTS, es que tú sabes que es algo para preocuparse, no es un juego tratar con Wize…

- ¡NiGHTS! –Sonó el grito desgarrador de Chris-

- ¡Chris! –El arlequín se volteó y lo que vio lo paralizó, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo-

- ¡Reala! –Gritó NiGHTS-

Reala era un ser de fisionomía muy parecida a NiGHTS, su "sombrero" de arlequín estaba orientado hacia atrás igual que el del arlequín púrpura volador, pero en Reala se hacia notar mucho más, también tenía franjas negras y rojas, a diferencia de los tonos púrpuras de NiGHTS. Tenía músculos que se hacían notar en sus brazos, y su rostro era pálido, blanco como la nieve. Tenía unos ojos azules y profundos como los del amigo volador de Chris. Con respecto al cuerpo, Reala estaba vestido con una especie de tela blanca muy ajustaba que lo cubría completamente desde donde debería ir su cuello hacia abajo –si, tampoco tenía cuello-. Al igual que NiGHTS, su "cuello invisible" estaba cubierto por una blonda, pero esta vez era de color púrpura con unas plumas negras que cubrían sus hombros. Sus pies también estaban cubiertos por una especie de zapatos como NiGHTS, pero estos variaban sus tonos entre un rojo claro y un rojo oscuro. Y sus manos tenían unas uñas tan largas como las de una mujer vanidosa.

- Bonne nuit NiGHTS… –Dijo Reala con una voz masculina y altanera, mientras tomaba a Chris del cuello de su chaqueta-

- ¡Sueltalo! –Dijo NiGHTS, con rostro furioso-

- Vamos NiGHTS, ¿porqué me gritas como si yo fuera el malo, eh? –Dijo Reala, tirando a Chris al suelo-

- ¿¡Qué estás haciendo aquí! ¿¡Cómo llegaste a la Dream Gate! –Dijo NiGHTS-

- Bueno, estaba paseando y me dije ¿Porqué no pasas un rato a ver al traidor?, y aquí me tienes –Dijo Reala, cruzándose de brazos con mirada pedante-

- ¿Traidor? –Dijo Chris, tratando de incorporarse-

- Si niño, ¿no te contado tu amigo NiGHTS la historia de cuando nosotros…?

- ¡Basta! –Dijo NiGHTS- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Pues, ¿no lo has adivinado ya? – Dijo Reala, mientras se volcaba a ver a Chris quien aún se hallaba en el suelo-

NiGHTS al principio no captó la indirecta, pero al ver a Reala mirando así a Chris, la respuesta vino a su mente como un rayo

- ¡La Ideya roja! –Dijo NiGHTS, quien inmediatamente comenzó a volar dando vueltas sobre su eje a una velocidad endiablada, para detener a Reala quien pensaba tomar a Chris-

Cuando Reala estaba por lograr su cometido, y la cara de Chris se torcía de terror al ver ese tétrico rostro gótico, Reala salió disparado golpeado por el cuerpo de NiGHTS. Tuvieron un breve forcejeo en el aire hasta que Reala tomó al arlequín púrpura de su blonda dorada y lo estrelló en el suelo.

- ¿Acaso crees que puedes ser mejor que yo? –Dijo Reala, sin soltar a NiGHTS-

- Ya lo he sido varias veces. –Dijo NiGHTS, mirando fijamente los ojos de Reala-

Reala sonrió levemente y soltó a NiGHTS, y mientras se elevaba pronunció:

- Verás NiGHTS, no es nada personal contigo, pero ya sabes, mi amo tiene negocios que atender, y tú, como siempre, estás interfiriendo en ellos…

Y desapareció.

Chris aún seguía un poco paralizado por el encuentro con Reala, pero NiGHTS se incorporó y lo ayudó a levantarse.

- Ese, Chris, era Reala –Dijo Owl, quien había mirado toda la escena prácticamente sabiendo que Reala no le prestaba atención-

- Pero no te preocupes Chris, juntos frustraremos todos los planes que tenga –Dijo NiGHTS, mostrando confianza-

- ¿Qué quiso decir ese tal Reala? ¿Ustedes dos se conocen? –Dijo Chris, mirando a NiGHTS-

- Eso Chris, es una historia muy larga, que ahora no hay tiempo de contar –Dijo el arlequín, quien luego se volvió hacia Owl- Supongo que ya no debo decirte nada…

- No, NiGHTS, no te preocupes. Trataré de guiarlos como pueda en su viaje –Dijo Owl-

- Muy bien, Chris –Dijo NiGHTS, extendiéndole la mano- es hora de volver a Nightopia.

- Sí –Dijo Chris, quien le respondió el gesto a NiGHTS dualizándose inmediatamente-

- ¡Suerte! –Dijo Owl-

- Tranquilo Owl, después de todo, somos Súper NiGHTS y Súper Chris, ¿no es así? –Dijo NiGHTS, quien sintió la voz de Chris asintiéndole-

Owl hizo un gesto de pregunta, mientras NiGHTS se acercaba a la puerta a Nightopia

- ¡Cuídate abuelito! –Dijo NiGHTS quien cruzó la puerta de Nightopia, mientras oía a Owl refunfuñar por aquel sobrenombre que tanto le desagradaba-

Pero, ¿qué pasaba con nuestra amiga Elise?


End file.
